The present invention is related to hydraulic conduit locking means in multi-string well packers and more specifically involves a pressure actuated gripping means within a multi-string well packer which provides a retention force for the upward conduit string in the packer. The present invention is paticularly advantageous for use in the stinger relatch means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,997 issued Jan. 18, 1966 to H. E. Simpson et al. and said patent is hereby incorporated by reference in this application.
Prior devices which have been provided to secure the conduit within the multiple string packer have utilized collet and locking sleeve screw thread arrangements, snap action collets, and J-slot arrangements. The difficulties with these devices are that the threaded arrangement and the J-slot arrangements require some manipulation of the tubing for release. The snap collet usually does not provide sufficient retention force and the pressure actuated collet is often difficult or impossible to release after having been locked on for an extended period of time.
The present invention solves these problems by providing an uncomplicated, reliable, hydraulically actuated locking means for securing conduit within the multiple string packer